Annahme
by Dminion
Summary: Sometimes, the hardest thing for anyone to do is to find acceptance and to move on.
**Prologue:**

Like any story, this one began on a normal day. In the city of Fuyuki, Japan, the ocean breeze and blazing sun furthered reinforced this scene. Cars bustled along the roads while pedestrians weaved to and fro on the sidewalk. It was quite an ordinary day.

But on this day, someone outside this normalcy appeared. He was dressed in Venetian robes. In this heat, those that glanced at him wondered why he would dress in such fashion. Then again, they would wonder why a man of such advanced years had a stuffed toy on his shoulder or ponder the reason why the man was talking to said item. Regardless they accepted this oddity and moved along with their lives.

As the elder continued in his journey a smile played on his lips. He continued his one-sided conversation with his rather plush object.

"Oh, there's no need to thank me. Honestly, I had happened to be at the right place at the right time."

"…"

"Well, that wouldn't have been a possibility if you just left the girl well enough alone."

"…"

"And that's why the experiments you Incubators conduct tend to backfire stupendously. That lack of emotion your race exhibits leads to grave short-sightedness."

"…"

"You're making me into an image of something I am not. I hardly did what I did out of benevolence. You forget that I came to you and your people for a reason." As soon as he said that, the old man reached into his folds and pulled out a red ribbon. The apparel was only exhibited for a short moment before being returned, a reminder of the cost of his actions.

"…" As if in response to the sudden movement, the rather cute plush toy bent just a tad, it's head moving ever so slightly just so to express its curiosity.

The old man laughed. "Why nothing but an experiment."

"…"

"Perhaps I do. In any case we have reached our destination. I hope you don't mind if I ask for your discretion during this meeting."

Passing through a gate, the old man maintained his course towards the posh home.

"…"

"Then you best keep observing. We are now going to set the stage for what is to come." With that said, the old man, the Wizard Marshall of the second magic knocked on the door.

[0][0][0]

 **Chapter 1:**

The time was nigh. Still, apprehension and uncertainty made him hesitate. Two catalysts sat before him, both ready for use; but just one will be offered. The first is a fossilized skin shed by the first snake of ancient times. He had spent a considerable sum in order to acquire it. Afterall, what more worthy and elegant hero to represent the Tohsaka name other than one that stood at the pinnacle of legends?

Then his eyes travel to the second catalyst, a red ribbon that laid innocently in its container. This one is something he did not find. It was given to him. A gift from the most unlikely of sources. And it was this source and cryptic message that gave him pause and made him doubt his initial plans for the war.

One did not just ignore a visit from the Wizard Marshall. That was tantamount to stupidity and insanity to one of the highest degree. Tokiomi did not know the nature of this catalyst, but his mind replayed the message given to him by the apostle.

" _So you want to win the holy grail eh? Well, use this then. I guarantee you'll get something out of this war. Or don't, it's not my choice to make."_

The elder vampire grinned cheekily, laughed, and disappeared without another word. He sighed, mind still racing with indecision.

"Tokiomi-kun, it is almost time. Have you made your decision?" He glanced briefly at his side. His secret allies stood waiting for him to make his summons.

"I have. And let us hope my decision is the right one." He replied.

"Right or wrong, once the summoning ritual is complete we can only accept the consequences of our actions; for good or ill." The elder priest commented.

Without another the word being spoken, he began. Words of power were spoken. Aetheric energies swirled in the room. A gateway opened, and on the other side a being beyond human ken answered.

"I have come forth in response to your summons."

Young and female, those were the first thoughts that came as the smoke began to settle. The dress she wore was white while pink hair adorned her head and flowed like river to the floor. Her stature and face could be mistaken for a young girl, a few years older than his own children.

"I am the Servant Archer, may I ask of you, are you my Master?"

Those eyes though. Those golden eyes held power. Not only that, but also discernment. After replying to her question, she tilted her head to the side in mild confusion.

"Is there something that you find lacking, Master?"

Was it that apparent on his face? He prided himself in keeping a facade of any nature.

Still, he could help but feel, "I admit, I am a little… disappointed?"

He expected a grand figure, just like they were normally espoused in the annals of history. And while his Servant held a tranquil, ethereal quality, it was subdued.

"Perhaps a more thorough introduction would preferable at easing your mind?" She ended her suggestion with a tilt, just enough to make it seem like an offer rather than a suggestion. Archer reminded him of Aoi, if only for a moment.

He could help but smile at the charm his Servant showed as he nodded his head. If anything, knowing more about his Servant would only help in developing the strategies he would need to win the war. In spite of what the Wizard Marshall told him, he never was one to believe in handouts but on effort in reaching a goal.

Grabbing the edges of her dress, Archer gave a curtsy. "Very well, it is nice to meet you my Master. My name is Kaname Madoka." As soon

Giving a bow of his own in response, he introduced himself to his Servant. "The pleasure is mine. I am Tohsaka Tokiomi, head of the Tohsaka line of Magi. And, as we have established, your Master for this Holy Grail War."

Raising himself up, he gestured to the other males present in the room. "These are my associates, Kotomine Risei and his son, Kirei."

Both priests and Archer exchanged greetings, the older holy man even giving a warm smile at how polite the Servant of the bow was acting.

"Kirei is also a Master, Servant Assassin has heeded his call. They will be our allies for this war. I hope you will treat them as such." He added.

Archer nodded. "I understand, Master."

With the pleasantries aside, he gave his first order. "Archer, would you kindly assist Assassin in guarding the perimeter. The three of us have things we must discuss."

With a wordless nod, the Archer's form dispersed into light and soon the three of them were alone in the room.

[0][0][0]

"I have to say, I am rather charmed by her personality. Wouldn't you agree, my son?" His father commented bemusedly.

He nodded. "She is quite polite." From his observation thus far, the Servant was overly polite but was not in any way trying to deceive. She seemed like a genuine gentle soul. One he wanted to see wallow in despair, but that thought was instantly crushed the moment it finished processing in his mind.

"In any case, Tokiomi-kun, how well do you think Archer will fare against the other Servant classes?" His father directed the conversation onto a more serious topic.

Immediately he pulled up Assassin's statistics in his mind's eye, it would prove useful as a comparison.

Momentarily, the face on his father's friend furrowed into a pensive stare. Undoubtedly, Archer's Master was going over the data he had gleaned thus far from his Servant.

"Physically," The Tohsaka patriarch started. "She is weak. Assassin would be able to defeat her in outright in a test of arms. But her other stats do look promising. Her prana stat is high, no doubt to support her Noble Phantasms."

The mage was beginning to ramble, spouting off possibilities of what Archer was capable off. Already, his Master's Clairvoyance was coming into effect, updating the projected information with the knowledge he was gaining.

"It seems neither of our two servants will be able to deal with a direct confrontation with the opposing Servants save for Caster, and maybe Rider." He commented out loud for his father and teacher to hear.

"Maybe." Tokiomi replied with a small and rather subtle smile beginning to appear.

"Do you have a plan in mind Tokiomi-kun?" His father queried.

Tokiomi nodded. "I might have an idea or two." Then looked towards Kirei. "Provided you are amenable to it, Kirei-kun."

[0][0][0]

The night before her was quiet and tranquil. The gentle breeze of the wind was refreshing to feel on her skin once more. Despite the tranquility, she was alert. Every sway of grass, every flitter of shadow, she made she there was no danger that would threaten the abode of her Master.

"Would you like to join me, Assassin?" She called out.

"And what's makes you so sure that I am of the Assassin class?" Husky and deep was the voice that threw back a questions from the darkness behind her.

She smiled. She could tell he was being very professional if not trying to open her with some light banter. She could play that game. "Well, you did answer to my call did you not? If anything else, the grail was kind enough to provide me with the knowledge about the Hassan. If I'm not mistaken, the very identity of the Hassan is what defines the Assassin class, is it not?"

A skull covered face, and dark skin entered her view from the side. Black cloth hiding most of the Servant's features, but a bald head made him distinct.

"Cheeky." He shot. "Still, you are quite the complacent one."

"If that is wish to believe." She responded. "But if you truly were my enemy we wouldn't we be having this conversation, would we? And your other selves wouldn't just be silently listening in on our conversation would they?"

Her eyes caught the shadow of a man tensing, if only slightly. She is of the Archer class after all.

"So, you noticed?" She could feel more than see the anger that simmered beneath the calmness.

So she nodded wordlessly and let the silence abate the tension that was beginning to build.

"If you do not mind me asking - -"

"It was for a job." The shadow cut her off. "It was a necessity at the time."

She nodded, "I see." The reply was succinctly sharp, but it did answer a question she was having difficulty forming.

Assassin, at least the one she was actively talking to, crossed his arms. "Do you really?"

"Maybe," She wasn't sure. She didn't even know who the Hassan's were, only the stories of their legend gifted to her when she materialized. "But, I wonder. Did you ever regret doing that, becoming as you are now?"

His silence spoke volumes, more so when he turned away from her to look elsewhere. He did not answer, so she continued. "Everybody in their lives makes choices at one point or another. More often they're trivial, other times life changing, but these decisions mold us, shape us into who we become."

She looked up, memories coming to the forefront of her mind. "You may think it a mistake, and choose to reclaim what you think is lost. Or can you look forward and accept what has happened, continue towards a new goal as who are now, be it the one standing before my eyes or as somebody else."

The moon silently sailed overhead as she ended. She was alone again. The phantom choosing to obscure himself once more.

[0][0][0]

He couldn't help but liken the expression that was on Archer's face to something his eldest daughter would throw at him during times of disbelief. The slight squint of her orbs and the raised brow somehow exhumed an air of consternation.

He had told her of his plan. It was both elegant and cunning, something he doubt the other Masters would see through.

"Master, are you sure that this is a wise idea?" She questioned.

Her golden orbs scrutinized them all. But the pools of amber were focused more on the priests, specifically his apprentice.

"I am only asking out of concern for your safety as is my duty as your Servant." She continued. He had forgotten that in spite of her dainty appearance, Archer is a Servant. She is a being far greater in existence than a human, magi or otherwise. He made a mental note not underestimate her.

It was best to address this adamancy if the plan is to move forward.

"I understand your concern for me Archer, but it is unneeded." He took a step towards his allies and gestured to them. "I trust father Risei and Kirei. And with the details we have devised my security will be the least of our concerns."

Archer just sighed, it reminded Tokiomi of his wife during days he knew he had wronged her some small way. "I understand. But surely you must realize that the other Masters will still investigate your whereabouts."

He nodded. "Indeed. That is why Assassin will make the perfect security." He need not explain further as Archer's adamant stance on their course of action began to recede.

"I understand Master. If that is your wish, then I will oblige." The Servant then turned toward his apprentice before giving a slight dip. "I will look forward to working with you Kirei-san. I will be in your care."

Kirei replied in kind, and with that their plan for winning the Fourth Holy Grail War was to commence.

[0][0][0]

The next night saw him reading several reports his teacher had been able to obtain from sources in the Mages Association. A list of combatants he may have to face in order to ensure victory for the Tohsaka representative. Right now, he was reading one of particular interest.

"What is that you are reading Kirei-san?" Sliding a small bowl of rice balls- mochi, he believed it to be- and some tea, Archer took a seat next to him at the modest table.

Minding his manners and thanking the Servant for her thoughtfulness, he continued reading. "Information on a potential opponent." He said in regards to the Servant's question.

Shuffling to another report which began to detail about an airliner explosion, he passed the memo he had perused to Archer before continuing his analysis.

"Emiya… Kiritsugu." He heard Archer read the name aloud. A bit of silence spoke that she began scrutiny of the dossier.

"He looks like he carries a heavy burden. At least, he seems to think he does." She remarked. "Why the particular interest in him?"

He switched to another memo. This time about massacre somewhere near the Ivory Coast. Around a hundred soldiers dead. Yet with the deaths came the protection of a village of slightly over five hundred. UN Security stepping in because of reports of large shipments of gold within in the area.

"I believe Emiya Kiritsugu may have the answers I am looking for." Feeling a little peckish, he popped one of the colorful rice balls in his mouth. The tea that followed soothed his stomach and allowed him to continue reading with minor distractions.

"And what is the questions you wish to be answered?" She was probing him. Though he thought nothing of her intention. After all, what reason beside idle curiosity would a Servant have for the questions that plagued a mortal man such as himself.

"I wish to know why the man had sought danger after danger. Until his time with the Einzberns. Emiya Kiritsugu is a man who was at the forefront of the most dangerous of battlefields. I want to know what is it he found to make him stop his chase of perils and why he has decided to come back into another conflict after so long a hiatus."

Archer asked him another question, "Then why the curiosity of his motives? Do you believe that he is the same person as you are?"

He stopped his reading and glanced towards the Servant. Now dressed in more surreptitious clothing- which consisted of black stockings, a plaid skirt, and a turtleneck sweater that matched her hair- Archer looked more the part of an inquisitive young girl, albeit the maturity she showed belied her appearance.

Thankfully her general demeanor garnered adoration from the priests of the temple they were staying at.

He was reminded of his daughter for a brief moment, he wondered if Archer would cry at the simplest of things like most girls of her appeared age would.

"I believe," He began. "That no man is like I am. I am different. I do not have any ideals or sense of purpose. I am not attracted to things ordinary humans believe to be 'beautiful', I know this all too well. So for the Holy Grail to choose me to be a Master worries me."

He was now giving the Servant his full attention. He was rather curious as to what the heroic spirit would say to him in response.

The Servant took another sip from the soda she had procured for herself. Her eyes still staring at him. "I do not believe you."

That was not quite the reaction he was expecting.

Again, she took another sip. "If you truly believed you know who you are then you wouldn't be looking at someone else's motive.

Daintily moving her fingers, she took a rice ball and held it up. "Humans in general will always be different from each other. Sure they may share similarities in some way, but at their core, everyone is unique." She ate the treat. "Even you." She finished.

"Would you like some advice?" She asked politely, again taking another sip from her drink.

He nodded, his interest was piqued by the contradiction Archer seemed to have picked up on his thinking pattern.

"I think you should think more on what is it you truly want, what you enjoy-"

"But I already know what I want, what I enjoy." He cut her off.

Archer just cocked an eyebrow, though the slight pout of her lips of being interrupted did give him a semblance of humor. "Do you really? In any case, as I was saying, you should think about what you enjoy and what it is that makes it joyful to you. Find the source and maybe you can understand yourself a little better."

Their discussion ended. Black smoke poured in from the floor. The vapor condensed into a slim female form. "My Master," One of Assassin's other selves greeted him with a curt bow. "the stage is set for your and Archer's arrival."

He nodded. Already he began to review what needed to be done to enact his teacher's plan. "Report to my teacher. Tell him we will be there shortly."

"As you wish." Without even changing posture, Assassin's form dispersed again into black smog.

"Looks like we will have to continue this conversation for another time." The pink haired Servant opined.

He did not comment but his mind still reviewed what Archer had mentioned. Did he truly understand himself as he claimed? Perhaps when time allowed he would be able to think more on this. But for now, they had task ahead.

"Let us go Archer." He ordered.

Archer rose from where she sat and nodded to his order. "Yes, my _Master_."

[0][0][0]

 _Night in Fuyuki City is relatively a peaceful one. When the sun finally sets most would be in their home sitting with family or getting ready for the next day. Others would spend their time amusing themselves in the city, partaking in what the urban area had to offer._

 _But on this night, a battle would take place._

 _Near the fringes of the town of Miyama sat a lovely manor. The building's architecture and landscape screamed prosperity and elegance._

 _Then explosions ripped all that away._

 _What was once beautiful became a ruin. A hail of light descended from the overlooking foliage on the mountain side. A luminescent barrier had tried to defend the area, but shattered upon contact with the projectiles._

 _The bombardment lasted a few scant seconds, after which the silence of the night blanketed the locale._

 _Then light, fire, heat, and detonations began peppering the forestry. Between the fulminations, a quiet staccato beats filled the gaps. In between the trees, two figures danced. One in white, the other in black, but both out to maim the other._

 _The former, held a bow in hand. Female, lithe, every time she pulled back on a non-existent string a bolt of energy was formed and released. Bark and soil would erupt into fragments wherever the lance of light landed._

 _The latter combatant, features obscured by a skull mask, held small blades -dirks- that would fly into the night barely missing their target. The knives would sink hilt deep into the old trees, a testament to the strength used to throw them._

 _Both made use of the surroundings but in this fight, the shadow was overpowering. Soon both made their way to the despoiled lands around the manor. They stood a few meters apart. To a normal person it would look like needed breathing room to help regroup, reflect, and plan. But to those observing with borrowed senses it was barely a gap at all._

 _In a span of a blink three arrows were loosed by the archer. Each delivering a deadly payload. Each precisely and accurately focused on their target. That is, if the target wasn't moving. But move it did. The shadow danced._

 _It weaved to the left, then right, a quick step backwards followed by a handspring into a spinning corkscrew evaded the last of the three arrows, as well as the following volley of five._

 _And while the shade moved about, so did the pink haired bow-woman. Two hastily launched arrows broke two blades aimed at her heart. While three more were parried by use of deft movements and her bow._

 _Both combatants landed further away and readied themselves to enter engagement once again. The archer knocked back four arrows, the shadow raised four knives. Both of them aimed to end the other's existence._

 _That was until the abode nearby detonated from within. The cloaked skull turned, it was barely a moment and even less of a movement. But it was enough of a distraction for the archer to capitalize on._

 _Realizing the error, the spectre managed to cancel the projectiles launched at it, all but one that is._

 _A single shaft of light lodged itself in the black figure's chest. Dark liquid dribbled from the puncture and from the bottom of a white mask. A second later, the skull-faced shadow was no more as energy released and the pierced body detonated._

 _The archer held still, senses poised and considerate of the surroundings, before finally dropping her guard and her weapon._

" _Archer, have you finished eliminating the enemy Servant?" Tall, dark, foreboding, and with a face of extreme professionalism, the priest that stepped out from the charring abode acted nothing like a man of his order would portray; at least to normal folk._

 _The pink haired female nodded towards the tall priest. "Yes, I have. Assassin was quite the opponent. He did his class justice."_

 _The priest nodded. "Very well. I have finished my own battle. Assassin's Master, Tohsaka Tokiomi has been eliminated. All that's left now is the five remaining participants." Scanning the immediate vicinity, the man of the cloth turned around and began to leave. "Let us go Archer, we will continue our hunt, when the time comes."_

 _The young girl nodded, "As you wish, my Master." before dispersing into motes of light._

 _The fire continued to burn slowly, it would be hours before the embers would finally die. It would days before any of the neighbors would notice the destruction._

[0][0][0]

"That was a splendid performance." He couldn't help but give an applause to the two Servants that appeared before him. Archer gave a curtsy whilst the female Assassin gave a shallow bow.

He raised a glass filled with wine, a toast for good fortune in the success of winning the Holy Grail. "With this we have succeeded in laying the foundations for our victory."

Sipping the liquor, he felt the smile on his face slip as he contemplated the next steps to take. "Archer, you will continue your ruse with Kirei. Use the temple at the top of as staging ground, and please relay to him that he is free to act under his own discretion for the time being."

He then turned to his faux Servant. "Assassin, you will continue to be our eyes and ears. Your _Presence Concealment_ should be better than any mundane familiar I can come up with."

"And what of your safety, Master?" Archer asked, pointing out that without her, he was an easy target for anyone who would waltz into the now dilapidated home.

"Do not worry Archer." Assassin reassured his true Servant. "A small detachment of ourselves will be your Master's security detail. If anything goes wrong, you will be immediately alerted."

"Then, I thank you Assassin." She gave a curtsy to the Servant of the shadows. "And I apologize, for what I had done to your other self."

"It was a necessary sacrifice. Please pay it no heed." Assassin waved off the apology.

"Then, if that will be all." He nodded at his Servant's parting words before she disappeared. Assassin did the same soon after. Now he was now alone, with a bottle of wine and more time to contemplate with.

[0][0][0]

" _You're lying if you say it doesn't hurt."_

Rapid images flooded his mind.

" _It hurt just watching you."_

Girls, all of them, they were all so young. Just like his own.

" _I'm so stupid! How can I say those things?!"_

He felt the self-loathing, it hurt

" _It's awful! This isn't right! It's horrible!"_

He felt the fear. It made breathing harder. Those things, they weren't human.

" _Even someone like me can do something to help."_

Desperation, helplessness, was this how it felt to have options restricted?

" _Can I really change how this ends?"_

That faint glimmer of emotion, he had felt it before. Normally at the end of long and arduous experiments that were doomed for failure but still succeeded.

Then finally, he woke up.

[0][0][0]

[0][0][0]

 **Author's Note:**

 **Howdy folks!**

 **So here I am, two years and + days later after my last update of** _ **The Goddess of Hope**_ **.**

 **So first, I would like to thank those who kept following my stories and even my author's page, that actually got me to fire up the old word processor to try and finish at least TGoH.**

 **Problem was at the time is that I didn't know where to go with it, and after doing some re-reading, I couldn't get into the same mindset I had used at the time of the story's conception. So I decided to make a revision, this time without the walls of text of info-dumping.**

 **I had started with a basic storyboard and notes on what to do with each character and how I want to the story to end and run. And I am still making adjustments as I continued rewriting the first chapter, still am while doing this AN.**

 **Now here's what's going on with me. With my last update of TGoH I had mentioned I was starting a job soon, well now, after two years, I left. It was due to the strain of travel of home to office. Suffice to say, I am now unemployed, hence the free time writing again.**

 **Now I would like to pose a rather serious topic, with lack of funds and soul-sucking employment being the only available option so far, I want to know how much you would really like to see the continuation and eventual completion of this story as well as possible revivals of my older ideas (e.g. Magister Magi Berserker or Custodian).**

 **Depending on the reaction I may make a page and after making a brief number crunch of my expenses, $350 - $400 would be enough to make writing stories a full time occupation. Other milestones and rewards will still need to be thought out though.**

 **I am not saying that I will not continue writing if this doesn't pan out, and I am not trying to sell my stories. I still want you guys and others who are interested to enjoy the work I make and to hear your reactions and critique. This potential option will just allow me to focus more on writing, allowing me to churn out chapters faster (a weekly basis).**

 **PM me what you guys think.**

 **Thank you for your time. And I will see you on the next one.**

 **Dminion signing of…. for now.**


End file.
